


Pride Month Special

by anyarally



Series: Langst One Shots [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Angst, Gay Coran (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Heavy Angst, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), M/M, Overwatch References, Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Pride, Pride Parades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyarally/pseuds/anyarally
Summary: Lance gets to go to his first pride parade with his friends.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Langst One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586314
Kudos: 51





	Pride Month Special

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Heavy angst, homophobia  
> Time period: Modern/high school au, they're all in senior year except Pidge, Shiro, and Adam. Shiro and Adam are adults and Pidge is a sophomore. Also this takes place during summer break(before the grades they're in)  
> Ship(s): Klance  
> Notes: This is way angstier than the title may suggest.

Lance was getting ready for his local pride parade at his friend Hunk's house. He had his usual jeans, a tank top that said 'I put the Bi in Bitch', bisexual flags painted on his face, a dark blue hoodie around his waist, and his usual grey sneakers. In his backpack, he had his wallet, his sunscreen, his makeup wipes, and his water bottle. He was completely ready to go.

"Hey bud, you ready?" Hunk called from downstairs.

"Yup! Be there in a sec!" Lance yelled down to him, running down the stairs. Once he got there, he saw Hunk had a shirt that said 'Two Moms Are Better Than One!' in rainbow colors, cargo shorts on, a flower crown with pansexual colors, pan flags painted on his cheeks, and black doc martens on.

Hunk's moms drove them to the beginning of the parade, where he met up with his friends Keith, Pidge, Allura, Shiro, and Shiro's boyfriend Adam.

Pidge was wearing a shirt that said 'NOPE' in aromantic colors, plus an aromantic flag painted on one of her cheeks and an asexual flag on the other, Shiro and Adam had matching shirts saying 'ENGAYGED', Allura had a tank top saying 'I like GIRLS who like GIRLS' with the 'girls' in lesbian colors, and Keith had a 'gay af' shirt with a rainbow around it with various rainbows all over him, including him carrying a giant gay pride flag. Hunk's moms were marching too, they were wearing matching 'Free Mom Hugs' shirts. Allura's uncle, Coran, was also there wearing orange fishnet tights, rainbow sequin shorts, a plain white tank top with rainbow suspenders, heart shaped sunglasses, and glitter all in his mustache. He was gorgeous.

After a perfect day of showing his bi-ness, Lance waved to Hunk, clutching all the souvenirs he got throughout the day close to his chest and all his sleepover stuff in his backpack.

His mom 'wasn't able' to pick him up, or at least that's what Lance told Hunk's moms, so he got on the subway. The subway station he got on wasn't but a block or so away from Hunk's house, and the one he got off at was practically right next to his own house. But, although the stops weren't far from their destinations, the trip itself on the subway was incredibly long, about ten stops. Long enough to wait a few stops before frantically wiping the bi flags off his face and shove as much pride stuff as he can in his backpack.

On the first stop, he took off his backpack and put on and zipped up his hoodie, covering his bi shirt.

About seven stops in, just about when he started to hide his pride, Keith got on the same train as him.

When the boy walked on, he awkwardly made eye contact with Lance as he was wiping the blue, pink, and purple off his face. Keith himself still had all his pride attire on. Keith walked up to Lance and asked, "Can I sit here?" pointing to the seat right next to Lance, the side that didn't have his backpack sitting on it.

"Oh, uh, yeah! Sure, no problem," Lance replied, flashing his wide toothy smile.

There was a long period of awkward silence, one more stop had passed. Lance was just finishing up wiping the makeup off his face before Keith pipes up, "So uh, why are you taking off all your pride stuff?"

Lance froze. He froze for just a second, but Keith noticed. "Oh, I uh, don't wanna mess up my pores! This beauty takes work, Keith," Lance easily lied, smiling again at Keith before finishing wiping the makeup off.

"But don't you think it could at least wait until you're home? It must be frustrating wiping it off when everything's moving. Are you sure there isn't... another reason?"

"Nope! It is a little frustrating taking it off here, but it's getting pretty late so- I might as well?" Lance ended as a question, like he was questioning himself, as he shoved his ziplock of makeup wipes, beads, mini flags, temporary tattoos, and other random things in his backpack. The next stop was his. "Why are you even on this train? I thought Shiro and Adam took you home."

"Oh, I have work. I like working at night, and tonight they have a pride special so everyone working there is wearing pride stuff."

"Oh, cool," the woman in the operating system announced Lance's stop, "Welp, this is me, so see ya later!" Lance awkwardly said, grabbing his bag and heading out.

"Me too, actually. I'll walk you home," Keith replied, following Lance out into the platform.

"Oh, you don't have to do that! I'll be just fine, and you should be getting to work anyway!" Lance awkwardly chuckled, scratching the back of his neck.

"Nope! I'm doing it! Lead the way, sharpshooter."

Lance loved it when Keith called him that. They have an Overwatch* team with their friend group, and since Lance plays WidowMaker expertly, Pidge came up with the nickname.

Lance wanted to say no. He wanted to ask, plead, beg Keith not to come to Lance's house with him, but he couldn't say no to the incredible combination of that voice, those eyes, and that nickname. He just... couldn't.

Lance sighed, "I guess that's fine. C'mon, I'll guide the way.

They walked to Lance's house in silence. It was a really short walk, but still, it was quite awkward for Keith.

They got to Lance's house, and Lance tried to just say bye and walk up to the door alone when Keith grabs his arm and stops him, saying, "Lance, please let me walk you to the door,"

Lance grumbles a "Fine..." before walking up to the door and ringing the doorbell.

A big burly man answered the door, with the same skin tone as Lance but a darker shade of brown for his hair and dark brown eyes. He sees Lance intensely studying his feet and looks over to Keith.

Upon seeing him, his neutral expression turns into a scowl. He sees the rainbows all over him, the giant flag he's carrying, the rainbows on his cheeks, and he's entirely enraged. He turns back to Lance and yells in a deep voice, "Son, who is this faggot?!"

"Um- it's my friend, just a friend, uh, sir," Lance meekly replies, staring down at his feet once more.

Keith has never seen Lance that... not confident before. He seemed so much... smaller and less himself. Keith looked back at the man inside the house, "Fuck you."

"What did you just say to me, little prick?" Lance's father yelled, bringing his fist up.

"No! Papá!" Lance yelled, jumping in between the two, "Please don't hurt him!"

"Son, why are you even near this person?! Didn't I tell you not to associate yourself with these kinds of people?"

"Because he's nice! He's nice, and funny, and pretty-" as soon as Lance said that he knew he was screwed.

"Did you just say you find a male person pretty?!" Lance's dad yelled, pitting his full attention on his son.

"Yes! Yes I did! You know what," Lance put his hands down, "I'm done with your bullshit! I'm done hiding myself from you!" Lance yelled, finally snapping and unzipping his hoodie.

Lance's father read the 'I put the Bi in Bitch' shirt Lance was wearing and got so angry you could see the vein popping out of his head. "You bastard! How long have you been lying to yourself?! How long have you been kidding yourself like this?! How long- you know what, fuck it. Get out."

The anger on Lance's face was replaced with fear and worry. "...what?" Lance quietly replied.

"You heard me. Get out. Go upstairs, get your shit, and get out."

"B-But Papá! Please! I-I like girls too! I can make sure to-"

"Nope. Don't even try me. The fact that you like both is even more disgusting. Go upstairs and get your shit before I change my mind on even letting you do that."

"Yes, sir," there was a slight moment of silence, "Can Keith come and help me? Please?"

"I suppose that's fine. If that'll make you pack faster."

"Thank you sir," Lance meekly replied as he grabbed Keith's arm and started to run upstairs after his father moved out of his way.

Once he got into his room he immediately began packing and asked Keith, who wasn't doing anything since he was still in shock, "Do you think I could maybe stay at your place for a bit? Just until I get back on my feet."

Lance talking to him brought Keith out of his stupor, "Uh, yes! Yes, of course you can. I'm sure Shiro and Adam would understand, we have an extra guest room so you could definitely stay there, oh shit I'm so sorry I-"

"Keith, it's ok. Just-just help me grab stuff. I'm sorry if you're gonna be late to work."

"No, I should be the one comforting you! I should be the one saying sorry-"

"Keith, it's fine. Just calm down and help me grab stuff and then you can apologize and comfort all you want. Ok?"

"Ok," Keith said, finally calmed down enough to function.

With the two of them, it took about fifteen minutes to get everything. After they did, they were each carrying tons of bags and they went outside and called Shiro.

"Shiro?" Keith started, "Lance needs our help. Is it ok if he stays at our place for a bit?"

"Yes, of course, but what's wrong? Why does he need our help?" Shiro replied through the phone.

"It's..," Keith looks over at Lance, "complicated. I'll tell you when I get home. I'm skipping work today. Be home in about ten minutes," Keith bluntly states.

"Oh, uh- ok. See you in a few. Bye." Shiro replied.

"Bye." Keith ends the call.

Lance and Keith get back on the subway, Keith leading the way this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make a part two?
> 
> *In case you play Overwatch and are curious who I think they'd play:
> 
> Lance: WidowMaker 
> 
> Keith: Genji
> 
> Hunk: Orisa
> 
> Pidge: Sombra
> 
> Shiro: Soldier: 76 
> 
> Allura: Mercy 
> 
> Also Coran would be an amazing supportive uncle with the game and pays for merch for the whole team.


End file.
